The First Saga The Comming Of Radditz, Ya Hear?
by Supreme Chibi Bishoujo
Summary: I had WAY too much sugar when I wrote this... Forgive 'ze stupidity


The First Saga: Some Real Scary Shit! ~ By Supreme Chibi Bishoujo  
  
Scene - The Son House In The Forest Some Where  
  
Goku is chopping down some trees with an axe, Chi Chi comes out of the house and stands next to Goku. "Goku, it's almost dinner time, come inside, Gohan is already waiting at the table." Chi Chi says. Goku stops chopping tress and smiles. "You're right Chi Chi, I should go to Master Roshi's for no reason shouldn't I?" Goku says and begins to walk towards the house. Chi Chi walks after him. "But Goku, honey, that's not what I sai." Chi Chi says but gets cut off. "Yes, that's right Chi Chi! I should bring Gohan with me, shouldn't I?" Goku says and continues to walk towards the house. "Hey Gohan! You and me are going to Master Roshi's!" Goku shouts sticking his head inside the back door. Gohan comes running outside. "But dad it's almost time for dinner, wouldn't mother want us to stay here?" Gohan asks. "Yes, I do want you to stay here, but your father seems to.." Chi Chi says but gets cut off again. "Of course not Gohan, your mother insists we go!" Goku says and suddenly the Flying Nimbus swoops in. Goku gets on and urges Gohan to get on too. "But father." Gohan says. Goku glares at Gohan. Gohan climbs on, and the Flying Nimbus rushes off. Chi Chi looks on as the Flying Nimbus rushes off.  
  
Scene - Kame House  
  
"Hey guys!" Goku shouts as he and Gohan get off the Flying Nimbus. "Hi Goku!" Krillen shouts as he, Master Roshi and Bulma run out of the house. "What are you doing here Goku?" Bulma asked. Goku laughs. "You guys invited me of course!" Goku says. Bulma, Krillen and Master Roshi all look at each other in confusion. "N..No we didn't.." Bulma says. " Oh, you guys are a laugh! And yes, this is my son Gohan, that's right my SON." Goku says holding up Gohan. "Ah, yeah Goku, we already knew that, we were there at his birth remember?" Krillen says looking at Goku weirdly. Goku puts Gohan down and gets out his axe, and starts chopping down the one palm tree on the island. Krillen cautiously begins walking up to Goku but Bulma pulls him back and whispers in his ear. "Goku obviously hasn't taken his pills today, just leave him alone for now, there's no telling what he'll do, remember when he thought our pizza delivery guy was some evil guy trying to take over the Earth? You don't want something like that to happen again do you?" Bulma whispers. "Oh yeah, lets just go inside and let Goku be." Krillen says as he, Bulma and Master Roshi slowly edge inside, they shut the door and sit down listening to the continuous sounds of axe against tree. Suddenly a new sound fills the air, the sound of tiny hands banging on the door. "Guys! Don't leave me outside with this freak!" Everyone can hear Gohan say. "No dad, stay away from me, ARGHHH!!!" They hear Gohan's scared voice shout. Except for Gohan's screams muffled by the shut door, there is silence. "Anyone up for some Chinese food?" Master Roshi says. Everyone nods and begins talking again. A few minutes later Bulma, Krillen and Master Roshi are playing cards, the only thing that can be heard is the faint sound of Goku singing 'Mary Had A Little Lamb' outside. Suddenly Krillen senses something, he Bulma and Master Roshi run outside. They stand there for a moment, watching and waiting, the only thing they can see is Goku, who is sitting cross legged on the ground, with his back to them, swaying back and fourth, continuing to sing. Gohan is sitting near the half cut down tree with a very disturbed look on his face. Suddenly someone lands, he has long black hair and is wearing weird armour. "KAKAROTT!! You were meant to kill them all! What are you doing sitting there singing childish nursery rhymes?!?" The man shouts looking down at Goku who doesn't seem to realise some one is shouting at him. "Oh boy, we have another nutjob!" Bulma sighs and turns to go inside. "Wait Bulma!" Krillen shouts. Bulma stops and looks back at Krillen. The man looks at Bulma, Master Roshi and Krillen. "I am Radditz, and this is Mr. Squwarble." Radditz says holding up his middle finger, which has a mini Radditz finger puppet on it. "I'm going to ask you all a few questions, and if I get angry I'll have to use Mr. Squwarble, if I have to use him three times then I'm going to kill you all, is that clear?" Radditz says stroking the finger puppet. Everyone looks at Radditz as if he's insane, which he probably is. "Good, now, why hasn't Kakarott killed you all?" Radditz asks continuing to stroke the finger puppet. "Who the hell is Kakarott?" Master Roshi asks. "Don't play dumb with me old man!" Radditz shouts and sticks Mr. Squwarble up in the air in Master Roshi's Direction. "I've had to use Mr. Squwarble already! Now just answer my question!" Radditz shouts. "Ya know we'd love to answer you but we don't know what you're talking about." Krillen says. "FINE! That is Kakarott! The baka trying to hug my leg!" Radditz shouts while pointing down to his left leg on which Goku has attached himself to. Everyone looks down at Goku who is drooling holding on tight to Radditz's leg. "But, that's Goku, not Kakarott." Bulma says. Suddenly someone lands on the island. He is green, he is mean, he is.green.And, he is also Piccolo! Everyone gasps except Radditz, the seemingly disorientated Gohan, and Goku. "Yo, yo, yo! Was up ma hommies?" Piccolo says. Everyone notices that Piccolo isn't wearing his normal white cape and turban, but instead a pair of sungalsses, a multi coloured beanie with matching shirt, and some baggy florescent green pants. Piccolo pulls a brown paper bag out from under his beanie and hands it to Krillen. "Yo, yo, that be your Chinese food, ma brother." Piccolo says handing the bag to Krillen then turns to go. "WHAT IS THIS? You, Green man! You can't just come in here and steal the spotlight! Everyone's attention was on me before you got here! It's not fair! *&@# You!" Radditz shouts at Piccolo, then sticks up Mr. Squwarble again. "Look, that's twice in five minutes..IS ANYONE LISTENING?!?" Radditz shouts angrily. Everyone just stares at Piccolo and pays no attention to Radditz or Mr. Squwarble. "THAT'S IT!!!!" Radditz shouts, grabs Gohan and shakes Goku off his leg. "If you want the kid back, you'll have to defeat me in mortal combat!" Radditz zooms off into the sky with Gohan under his arm, but no one pays attention, they just stare at Piccolo. "Dudes.Shouldn't we be doin' somefin to stop that dude, man? I mean, he's got dat kid, ya know." Piccolo says. "Well, normally we just sit back and let Goku do it.." Krillen says. "Bu' yo, he's all freaked out man, he can't do nuthin, ya know?" Piccolo says, watching Goku suck on his foot and rock back and forth. Bulma pulls an abnormally large bottle out of her pocket. "This will fix Goku right up!" She says as she walks over to Goku and hits him in the back of the head with the bottle. Goku stands up and looks around frantically. "Wha? What's happened?" Goku says. "Goku, some guy named Radditz came here, kept calling you Kakarott and stole your son, do you have any idea what this is about?" Bulma asked. A look of seriousness comes across Goku's face, as he looks off into the distance. "Yes, his name is Radditz." Goku states. "Yes Goku, we already knew tha.." Bulma says but gets cut off. "And he has stolen my son!" Goku shouts. Bulma sighs and doesn't say anything more. "But I also know, that he is my brother, and that I am not actually Goku, I am Kakarott, son of Bardock, a lower class Saiyan. Saiyans being a race of barbaric aliens with tails that can turn into giant apes under a full moon as long as their tails are still intact. I was sent down to Earth to destroy it, but fortunately I was dropped on my head as a baby, resulting in forgetting my mission and my large amount of cell damage. Which is why I need those pills you hold I your hand, Bulma." Goku says, still looking off into the distance. "Goku, if you forgot all that stuff, then why is it that you were able to tell us all that just now?" Krillen asks. Goku looks back at Krillen. "Tell you what?" Goku states. Everyone stares at Goku. "Like, woah man." Piccolo says starring at Goku. Goku looks over at Piccolo and stretches out his hand. "Piccolo! I think we should join forces, to get Gohan back!" Goku says. Piccolo smirks and rips off his multi coloured clothes revealing the cape and turban we love so much. "Right! Lets go, but you know I'm going to kill you after this don't you?" Piccolo says losing his accent. "Huh? Why?" Goku asks. Piccolo looks over to a young girl who has mysteriously appeared on the island, she is not green, she is not all that mean, but she is the writer of this story, she is Supreme Chibi Bishoujo! "Yeah, why am I going to kill him?" Piccolo asks SCB. SCB shrugs, "I dunno." She says. Piccolo looks back to Goku and takes his hand. "Lets go!" Piccolo and Goku fly off hand in hand.  
  
Scene ~ A Field Somewhere  
  
Radditz stands in the middle of a field, listening to the sounds of pigeons squawking. Gohan pounds on the inside of Radditz ship. "Come on! I need to go potty!" Gohan shouts, but Radditz can't hear him over the sound of those annoying pigeons. "Damn pigeons!" Radditz shouts and fires at the pigeons. They scatter and fly off. Suddenly Goku and Piccolo land, hand in hand. Radditz stares at the union of their hands and turns to SCB, who has once again just appeared out of no where. "Why are they holding hands?" Radditz asks. SCB shrugs again. "Can I help if I'm a fan of yaoi?" SCB says. "BUT WHY GOKU AND PICCOLO?!?" Radditz shouts at SCB. "I dunno, now just get on with this or I'll write a Radditz x Mr. Popo fanfic!" SCB shouts. Radditz turns back to Goku and Piccolo. "Ok, I'll give you back your son if you win, and if I win, you have to give me back my son." Radditz says looking serious. "But.We don't HAVE your son." Goku says. "Um, then, if I win.I'll kill you, how's that?" Radditz says. "Uh, how about, if you win, I'll give you a few Chinese food vouchers, I mean, that killing stuff is SO over rated." Piccolo says as he Goku and Radditz all get into fighting stances. "Fine, fine, but you won't win, because I will win, therefore one can only assume you won't win, as you will be the losers, the losers against me, as I will win.." Radditz says smirking. "Where have you been hanging out at night, ya freak." Goku says. "WHAT! WELL %&#@ YOU LITTLE BRO!" Radditz shouts holds up Mr. Squwarble. "LOOK! I'VE HAD TO USE MR.SQUWARBLE THREE TIMES! SO NOW I HAVE TO KILL YOU!!" Radditz shouts and charges at Goku and Piccolo. Just when you know a huge, mega cool fight scene is going to begin the screen goes all fuzzy and starts making that annoying, high pitched screeching, then a different screen comes on that says 'Experiencing Technical Difficulties, Please Bare With Us' . Why is this? Because SCB can't narrate fight scenes if her life depended on it. After a while the screen goes back to normal, Goku and Radditz lay on the ground, Piccolo, Gohan, Bulma, Krillen and Master Roshi stand above them watching and listening to Radditz ramble on. "You fools.My scouter has been sending information all this time, with in three years much more powerful Saiyans will come down to Earth and complete what I could not! You will not survive their wrath, MWAH HA, MWAH HA HA HA H--" Radditz says but dies and his body disappears. Then everybody turns their attention to Goku. "My friends, I must go, but.I will see you soon, just as soon, as.you get.the Dragonballs."Goku says then dies and fades just as Radditz did. Everyone looks off into the distance. "We must prepare, for.THE SAIYANS!" They all say in unison.  
  
Scene fades and SCB walks on. So how'd y'all like my first saga? Please tell me what you think of it, I'd love to know, I'd also love the fresh sensation of Mentos! *Holds out Mentos packet then eats one and starts to choke* Yeah, Mentos! The Fresh *cough* Maker! Don't blame me, I'm struck for cash, advertisement was the only thing left to do. *walks off*  
  
tazzyness@hotmail.com www.side7.com/art/tahlleik/gallery.html 


End file.
